


Favorite Teacher of the Year Award and Its Consequences

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, There's a bit of plot but I'm afraid of tagging it so because I have a fear of attachment, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: "Fuck. You. Rogers," he spat."Well, if it'd help your ego, we can do that."or:I combined all three of my favorite AO3 tags; Enemies to Lovers, High School/Teachers AU and Hate Sex :^)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	1. First Act

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Bucky, Bottom Steve in the first chapter,  
> Top Steve, Bottom Bucky in the second.

"I hate you and I'm going to kill you."

"Aw, Buck, don't be like that," Steve cooed while putting his arm around his colleague's shoulder. 

"Don't fucking touch me, Rogers!" Bucky growled, shrugged the arm off and stepped away from the infuriating man. 

The brunet ran his hand over his face and sighed. 

This wasn't at all how he planned his Saturday. He hadn't planned to genuinely consider killing another human being. 

And yet, here he was, thinking about how much force he had to use to choke Steven Grant Rogers to death. 

-

**2 hours earlier**

Every single person in the auditorium was quiet. The teachers were watching the principal attentively. Not a single student was talking or even whispering. 

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were especially attentive, excited and scared for the next words that would leave the principal's mouth. 

It was the last day before summer break and therefore it was the big day of the school's award ceremony. And this was the moment they were going to announce the Teacher of the Year aka the award Bucky has worked towards since day one this school year. 

He had dismissed his former reputation as the scary history teacher with the prosthetic arm and instead became a fucking angel of a teacher. He toned down the surprise tests, stopped the constant glare on his face and brought treats to his class once a week. Yes, he learned baking for that damn award. 

So, he was being the sweetest guy he could while also somehow managing to actually teach his students and he was proud as hell of that. Now he just needed the award and his life would finally be good. 

But there was a small problem. 

Well, actually there was a rather tall problem. Also a hot problem, but Bucky'd never say that out loud. 

The tall and hot problem was called Steve Rogers and it was one of the school's art teachers. 

He also happened to be Bucky's arch-enemy. 

Steve didn't need to dismiss any reputation, he was sunshine in person already. When Bucky was new at the school and first met him, he had almost physically objected to talking to the guy for more than a few sentences.   
Steve was just always smiling, showing his perfect white teeth and waving his pretty hands around when he talked. 

Bucky hated him in an instant. 

And then Steve started putting up posters requesting the students vote for him for the Favorite Teacher Award. Yes, Bucky ripped one off the lockers (accidentally, of course). 

An inevitable war broke out between the two of them, each of them trying to be the better, the nicer teacher and it resulted in Bucky rolling his eyes every time Steve said a single word and Steve smiling just a tad too sweetly at Bucky each time their eyes locked. 

Bucky was also proud to say that his strong intention to get that award was bigger than the want to fuck Steve Rogers, because yes (insert Bucky rolling his eyes) the man's body was a fucking miracle and Bucky wanted nothing more than to touch these abs and the biceps and just every other part of his body. 

Oh, wait, no- he wanted that award more. 

  
So, now, Bucky and Steve were waiting for the principal to say the name. Actually, everyone was. 

Most of the students had mentally tortured themselves, not knowing which teacher to vote for and all the other teachers were kind of bored knowing that they themselves didn't have any of the votes. But it probably would be one of the most important and most triumphant moments in one of the men's life. 

Bucky closed his eyes and bit his lips. He was almost bursting with excitement and he was so ready to stand up, throw his hands in the air and hold that goddamn award into Roger's pretty face. 

"Steve Rogers! Steve Rogers is the Favorite Teacher of the year!" 

-

Bucky was standing right next to the wall, his head propped against it. 

"I wanna die," he muttered, already pushing all the positive and nice thoughts from his mind. Oh, he was gonna give hell to his students. He would make sure there was a surprise test each week with questions about people they've never heard about. 

Steve chuckled from the other side of the empty classroom they were in. 

Bucky had followed him there to ~~steal the award because he totally deserved it more~~ congratulate his colleague. And then he got all worked up about it again of course. Who wouldn't when they'd see perfect fucking Steve Rogers, the favorite teacher? 

"It's just an award," Steve said, sounding as if he'd actually believe that.

Bucky turned around and glared at Steve - God, it felt good to be glaring again. 

"You're not seriously telling me that it's just an award! You're the one who hung up fucking posters!" 

Steve chuckled again. 

Bucky was going to punch him in the face. 

"Principal Fury told me it was really close, though. I'm sure it was only a few votes. You're a nice teacher," the blond said conciliating. 

The history teacher shot the other man an incredulous look. 

"Fuck. You. Rogers," he spat. 

Steve shrugged and a smile started forming on his lips.

"Well, if it'd help your ego, we can do that." 

"I'm pretty sure you bribed half of the- wait. What?!"

Bucky's already incredulous stare got a little more incredulous as he processed what Steve had said. 

Now Steve was full-on grinning at the brunet. He shrugged again. 

"Come on, I've seen the way you been lookin' at me, and I'm not gonna lie, I think you're hot as shit. Why let a shabby award come between us and fun times?" 

Steve put his hands on one of the tables in front of him and leaned forward, looking at Bucky and had his eyes become somewhat darker? 

Bucky felt himself caving in already but he couldn't go without a fight. 

"Okay, first of all, it isn't just a "shabby award" and I am going to win it next year. Even if I have to kill you for that," the brunet said, pointing at Steve with his prosthetic hand. 

Steve put his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Do you wanna keep talking about that award or do you wanna fuck?" 

Bucky opened his mouth and closed it again. He had to think about that for a second. 

He looked Steve in the eyes, an eyebrow raised expectantly. Okay, yes, his face was very pretty and Bucky wanted to kiss his lips and of course, kiss that stupid smug smile off.   
His eyes trailed down Steve's body and he found himself nodding. 

"Yeah... Let's do that. Hold on- Are we going to do this here? Right here?" 

Steve chuckled lowly, surrounding the table he was leaning against to come closer and closer to the brunet until he was right in front of him. 

"Don't be so shy, Barnes. I've seen you without a shirt once during that sports game event and I've been thinking about your upper body since then," Steve admitted, showing his shyness for the first time by looking down at the ground for a second.   
Bucky found it extremely cute and himself grinning at that. 

"So that how it is, huh? You got any lube and condoms on you?" 

Steve nodded, his gaze intense. 

There was a split second of awkwardness starting to build between them but Bucky didn't let it come that far. He finally put his flesh hand to the side of Steve's face and pulled the man forward while leaning the same way. He saw when Steve closed his eyes and did the same, just before their lips met. 

That was the moment when Steve took action too, his hands coming to Bucky's sides, pulling him closer. 

There was no careful boundary testing or anything like that, no. Straight away their tongues were clashing, mouths hot on each other and Steve's hands quickly started wandering, finding the firm stomach of one James Barnes. 

They were waging another war. This time their tongues as the weapons. 

"How are we going to do this?" Bucky asked when they broke the kiss for a moment, panting slightly and tucking his hair behind his ear. 

Steve was panting, too and looking up at Bucky, batting his eyelashes, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

"I'll let you fuck me. Because you lost." 

The blond's soft smile turned into a smug smile and this time Bucky didn't hesitate kissing it right off. 

"If you want it that way," the history teacher said in a low voice, starting to press little kisses to Steve's jaw. The blond leaned his head to the side to grant Bucky better access. 

"I didn't know you were that soft. You've always been looking at me in such a fierce way, I thought you'd be rougher," Steve muttered with an obvious provocative undertone but it riled up Bucky nonetheless. 

The brunet leaned back and stopped kissing Steve, looking the man over instead. Then he put the hand that he kept at the side of Steve's face into his hair, pulling him forward by it roughly. 

Bucky grinned at the other man who had gasped at the sudden sting on his scalp. He knew his grin looked kind of manic in the moment but if it wasn't the way he was feeling. 

"Oh, don't worry, Stevie, I've used all of my niceness up for my students. And you know I'm mad at you," Bucky said, his voice deep and rough.

Steve's eyes widened and lips parted and their roles finally started to reverse. 

Bucky took hold of Steve's shirt, fully aware that he could just rip it apart but even though he kind of hated the art teacher, he wasn't going to get him suspended by walking around school grounds half-naked.   
If they weren't going to get suspended because of fucking on school grounds, anyways. 

Steve helped to get his shirt off, already opening his pants while Bucky was pulling off his own shirt. 

Bucky didn't let Steve actually take his pants off because he was too eager to finally touch that God-like body, so he just slipped his hands into Steve's boxers, wrapping his flesh hand around the man's cock. 

Steve let out a soft moan.

"How'd you lose your arm?" the art teacher blurted, making Bucky stop for a second, looking up at him with a frown.

"What the fuck? I'm not going to tell you how I lost my arm while I'm jerking you off," Bucky answered, continuing to stroke Steve, a little firmer than before. 

"Ugh, okay. You gonna tell me when you fuck me?" 

"Shut up."

Steve grinned at him and Bucky rolled his eyes. He really had to show Steve who was in control. 

Therefore he let go of Steve's cock and put both of his hands on the blond's shoulders, pushing him down right onto his knees and yes, that dumbfounded expression was exactly what Bucky wanted to see. 

He opened his pants and shoved them including his boxers down somewhat frantically but still successful, finally freeing his erect cock. 

Steve winced from his position on the floor and when Bucky looked down at him he saw the blond with a longing look in his eyes. 

"Oh fuck, I imagined you a few times while jerking off but I never imagined you that big." 

"Stop talking," Bucky said even though he felt majorly flattered by Steve's words. But he couldn't show that right now. 

Instead, he put his hands in Steve's hair again, pulling him forward. 

The blond didn't hesitate to open his mouth and engulf Bucky's cock in its heat. 

He started with a few bobs of his head before he started using his tongue, too. 

Bucky moaned quietly and bit his lip while Steve started using his hands, too, wrapping them around the parts of Bucky's cock that he couldn't quite reach with his mouth. 

Steve's tongue slid over the slit of Bucky's cock and the art teacher was looking up at Bucky, his blue eyes dark and his lips stretched around the brunet's cock. 

"Fuck," Bucky let out and he really wanted to look away because Steve's stare felt entirely too intense and he felt as if he couldn't take it, as if he'd somehow combust if he kept looking into these damned eyes. 

Finally, Steve averted his gaze and concentrated on Bucky's cock again which made the other man realize that he was fucking close to coming and that couldn't happen. Not yet. 

"Stop, Steve, stop." 

Steve stopped blowing him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking up at Bucky innocently. He reminded of a puppy that was wondering why its owner was yelling at it. 

Bucky groaned. 

"Okay, gimme that lube," he prompted and Steve scrambled to his desk at the front of the room. 

The man pulled open a drawer, got out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms and tossed it to Bucky who confidently caught both items with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why the everloving fuck do you keep condoms and lube in your desk drawer?" 

Steve smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Sexual education for the kids." 

Bucky snorted. 

"You're an art teacher."

The blond waved his hand dismissively, obviously trying to forgo that explanation. He went back to where Bucky was standing, looking at him kind of shyly before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

That kiss didn't stay soft for any longer than a second because Bucky wasn't in the mood for soft. Also, they were at a school and even though all of the students had left immediately after the end of the ceremony, there could be cleaners lingering around. Meaning, they maybe shouldn't take forever. 

Bucky's hand came around Steve's waist, sneaking its way to his ass, palming it and that elicited a cute little moan from Steve who then was breaking the now heated kiss to finally take off his pants completely. 

"Turn around," Bucky whispered in Steve's ear and did the blond just shake visibly? Cute. Bucky decided the guy was all bark no bite. 

Steve did as he was told and put his arms on one of the student's desks, to brace himself, sticking his ass out cutely. Bucky put on a condom. 

"What a pretty ass you got. Do you know how many times I've stared at it and wished to do a fucking load of things with it?" 

Steve turned his head around looking at Bucky with swollen, red lips. 

"We're so dumb. I've wanted this for so long and you did, too. We wasted so much- ah!"

Steve's tirade was stopped by Bucky slapping his ass, hard. 

"Don't go all regret on me now, Rogers. I still hate you," Bucky said while opening the bottle of lube, squirting a copious amount of it on his flesh fingers and then rubbing it between them to warm it up a bit. 

He used his left hand to spread Steve's asscheeks and rub one of the prosthetic's fingers over his hole. He heard Steve whimper. 

"Do you use your prosthetic fingers as sex toys?" Steve wanted to know, turning his head again. 

Bucky suppressed another annoyed groan and instead used his flesh index finger to put into Steve's waiting hole. That sure made the man shut up. 

"Mhm, Buck, I'm not a porcelain doll, please don't take too long with the preparation," Steve said, putting his head on the table he leaned on. 

"Alright, doll," Bucky said, putting emphasis on the nickname while simultaneously being startled by the nickname Steve just gave him. 

Bucky added another finger, scissoring them inside Steve, soon adding a third finger, making him moan. 

"O-Okay, I'm ready, Bucky, come on," the blond said, sounding close to pleading and it was fucking hot. 

"Patience," Bucky murmured, even though he himself was the epitome of impatience and he was already retreating his fingers and stroking his cock to ready himself for Steve. 

After a few strokes, Bucky lined his cock up to Steve's hole, prodding gently at it before the tip of his cock breached the tight rim. 

Both Bucky and Steve let out noises; Bucky a grunt and Steve a moan. 

"Hm, this feels so good, move, Buck."

"Like to give orders much, Stevie?"

Bucky let his hands glide over Steve's toned back, rubbing it up and down while slowly starting to move inside him. 

"I can be obedient, too but when you don't do anything without being told to, I can't help it," Steve said and Bucky could hear the grin on his face. 

"Like I said," Bucky started and then he pulled out almost completely of Steve before he pounded right into him, "Patience."

"Ugh, fuck! Yes!"

Bucky put his hands on Steve's hips to hold onto him while he picked up his speed and force.

This wasn't at all how he planned his Saturday. He hadn't planned to be fucking his arch-enemy in a classroom. 

"Why're you so tight, Stevie," Bucky mumbled, not expecting an answer but getting one nonetheless. 

"Believe it or n-ugh, not, I don't let my colleagues fuck! Fuck me regularly." 

"Maybe we should do this regularly then," Bucky blurted out, not thinking about his words at all. 

When he realized what he had just said, he stopped midst-fucking Steve. Oh shit. 

Steve let his forehead hit the desk and he tried to push himself back on Bucky's cock. 

"Don't think about that now, Bucky. Come on, touch me and go harder," Steve said, unwittingly comforting Bucky with his words. 

Once again, Bucky wasn't going to disobey. He continued pounding into Steve, grunting each time that Steve let out a loud moan because he hit his prostate. 

Then the brunet put his flesh hand around Steve to wrap his hand around his cock, feeling that it was slick with precome. 

Steve braced himself, the muscles in his arms flexing as he held on to the desk and Bucky worried for a moment what they were going to say if they accidentally broke a student's desk. 

"Mh, sh-shit, Bucky, yes, I'm close," Steve moaned, biting his lip, probably to try to stop making noises. 

"Me too," were the only words Bucky could get out as the tight heat of Steve's hole felt so unbelievably good around his cock and as his thumb slid over the slit of Steve's cock and he felt Steve trembling underneath him, Bucky knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

The blond clenched around Bucky's cock as he came and then Bucky was coming, too. 

"Fuck," Steve mumbled, drawing out the 'u'. 

While Bucky rode out his orgasm, the blond turned his head so that his cheek was laying on the table and Bucky could see the blissed-out expression on his face. 

Steve whimpered when Bucky pulled his cock out of his puckered hole. The brunet breathed heavily and not trusting himself that he could keep standing steadily, he pulled up a student's chair and flopped down on it. 

He closed his eyes, basking in the dull afterglow of it. They were still at a school. 

Steve, who had risen his head from the desk, looked over to Bucky before he turned around, leaning against the table and hissing quietly. 

Bucky opened his eyes again to find Steve stare at him in a kind of unsettling manner. 

"I kind of wanna draw you like that," the art teacher admitted, gesturing vaguely to the whole of Bucky's body. 

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, not really seeing why he should be drawn. He was sure he looked pretty gross, sweaty and spent. 

"Yeah," Steve said softly and then he seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he was in. "Anyways, I gotta go find a place for my Favorite Teacher Award, so, um yeah." 

The blond started to collect his clothes and put them on and Bucky got up, too. 

"How about you clean the table you just came on first?" The history teacher asked while he was already pulling out a tissue of his jeans pocket and began cleaning it himself. 

"Oh, Buck, you're a gem! See you 'round," Steve said sweetly before he kissed Bucky on the cheek and darted out of the room. 

Bucky turned around to look after the blond, but he was already gone. 

Had he just kissed him on the cheek? And had Bucky just cleaned his come off the desk? And had they just fucked in a classroom? 

Bucky was doomed. 


	2. Second Act

**Unknown Number**  
hey did u already start on the preparations of that historic art project?

Bucky stared at the message by Unknown Number displayed on his phone that he retrieved from the pocket of his jacket because he really didn't use his phone much and a message always meant his neighbors Natasha or Clint and he was in the mood for some company. 

Turns out it wasn't Nat or Clint. 

**Bucky Barnes**  
Who are you??? 

He sent back, not regretting the three question marks in the slightest. 

**Unknown Number**  
Steve Rogers, i'm also a teacher at your school i think we've seen each other a couple of times 

Bucky rolled his eyes. He had the voice and the good looks in his mind. He saved the number. 

**Bucky Barnes**  
I know who you are Steve why are you texting me and where did you get my number from?

 **Steve Rogers**  
There's a list with everyone's number in the teacher lounge?

 **Bucky Barnes**  
Oh  
Anyways what do you want from me it's like the second week of summer break I'm not doing any preparations until the last day

 **Steve Rogers**  
and that's why you'll never get the Favorite Teacher Award babe  
also, my best friend is visiting his family and i'm fucking bored 

**Bucky Barnes**  
don't call me babe. and that's why you're texting me??

 **Steve Rogers**  
you should definitely chill with the questions marks   
and yes  
so are you up to any fun?;)

 **Bucky Barnes**  
Did you just text me to ask if I'm down to fuck??

 **Steve Rogers**  
Yes  
Are you?

Bucky read the message and then left the chatroom. Was he down for it?   
He wasn't lonely but he was kind of alone right now and he did feel like company and to be honest, that stunt in the classroom was actually pretty good and who was Bucky to deny himself any kind of pleasure. 

His phone went off again. 

**Steve Rogers**  
buckkkk don't leave me on read wtf   
now I'm insecure fuck you why are you thinking so much about it  
oh you're online  
haha   
sorry

Bucky chuckled while shaking his head and answering.

 **Bucky Barnes**  
Your place or mine? 

**Steve Rogers**  
you're a lifesaver   
yours if it'd be okay 

Bucky sent the teacher his address and wondered for a moment why Steve was being that childish and weird when he remembered that he didn't actually really know him and ugh, what if he actually was that way?

The brunet grimaced and perked up at the sound of another message. 

**Steve Rogers**  
be there in 15 

And oh shit. Bucky hadn't tidied up in like three weeks and he didn't have any food - hold on, they weren't going to need food, they were going to have sex. But still, his fridge was basically empty. 

He didn't answer Steve but instead started cleaning his apartment as well as he could in 15 minutes. 

  
During these 15 minutes he actually only managed to change his bedsheets which was probably a bad idea considering what they were going to do. 

Then the bell was ringing and Bucky shoved some dirty clothes under his bed before sprinting to the door. 

He opened it and started to smile, about to say welcome to Steve. 

But the blond had other plans. 

As soon as the door was opened, he barged in, his hands finding Bucky's sides, his lips finding Bucky's. 

The history teacher let out a sound of surprise and was a little too shocked to kiss Steve back (he was also aware that Natasha wouldn't stop talking of the Blond Adonis if she saw them kissing with that door opened wide).

He put his left hand on Steve's chest and pushed him away gently. 

"Let me close the door, Rogers." Bucky checked if Natasha was anywhere in sight and when he decided that she wasn't, he closed the door and turned around to Steve, who was looking at him desperately.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked and he found his caring side that he had developed entirely by taking care of his baby sister. He cringed at himself for using that on Steve. His arch-enemy Steve. 

Said man nodded and stepped closer to Bucky again.

"I kinda feel under the weather. Sorry- um, was it a mistake to come here?" 

Steve was stammering a bit and he actually looked worried and unconfident. It made Bucky worried and no, no, a sad Steve probably wasn't a good Steve. He decided to use the same tactic that Steve had used on him after the award ceremony. 

He put his flesh hand to Steve's cheek and let his thumb slide over the art teacher's lips. 

Steve opened his mouth and took the digit in, biting on it gently, looking at Bucky with his baby blue eyes, displaying a vulnerability if Bucky was interpreting that in the right way. 

"No. I have an idea to make you feel better?" Bucky offered, thumb still fixed in the other man's mouth. 

Steve hummed. 

"I'll let you fuck me this time. Get it out of your system, go as hard as you want."

Steve closed his mouth stronger on Bucky's thumb, making it hurt slightly. The brunet pulled his hand away. 

"Really?" Steve asked, his eyes turning that pretty shade darker. 

"Sure, come on," Bucky said, taking the blond's hand and pulling him into the bedroom as fast as he could. His living room really looked a mess and he wasn't that comfortable with Steve. ~~Yet.~~

"Nice apartment," Steve commented which Bucky only muttered a quiet 'thanks' to before he pushed the blond on his bed, crawling over him and grinning down at him.

Steve smiled back, looking away for a second before fixing his eyes on Bucky's. 

The brunet curled his hands into Steve's white shirt and brought their lips together in a kiss that didn't go to extremely heated right away. 

Steve still smiled a bit which made the kiss slightly awkward but after a few moments, it felt natural, like they'd practiced this kind of gentle, sweet kissing before. 

Bucky broke the kiss and looked at Steve who had his eyes still closed. 

"Are you sure that you're okay?" 

The blond opened his eyes hesitantly and he let a soft sigh escape his mouth. 

"Mhm," he hummed and then the look in his eyes switched and his demeanor as it seemed. 

He put his arms around Bucky and turned both of them around so that Steve was on top and then he didn't waste any time to kiss every inch of Bucky's neck. 

"No hickeys," the brunet murmured, turning his head and closing his eyes. 

Steve kissed up to his ear and nibbled at it before he said, "Okay. Let me take care of you?" 

Bucky turned his head again. 

Something definitely wasn't right with Steve. He was being way too sweet. 

He nodded anyway.

"Good," Steve said, like a conclusion and then he sat up to remove his own and Bucky's shirt. The history teacher helped him with that and then let himself fall back onto the bed, Steve leaning over him before leaning down and kissing his collarbone. 

"I forgot to ask you again how you lost your arm," Steve said between the kisses he pressed to Bucky's chest and on his sternum. 

"Steve," Bucky whimpered, "Not now. You need to stop asking questions during sex."

"Fine," Steve muttered before basically attacking Bucky's left nipple with his teeth. 

"Oh God, shit, Steve," the brunet let out as the hard bud was being licked over and bitten into. 

"Feel good?"

Bucky just nodded and looked down at Steve working his pretty lips and perfect teeth on him. 

Steve was slowly making his way down Bucky's abs and finally came to his pants. He palmed Bucky's erection through them, eliciting a moan from the man. 

"Take it off. Yours too," the brunet ordered, his hands reaching down to open the fly of his pants. 

All remaining parts of clothing were removed in a matter of seconds. 

Steve was now kissing Bucky's thighs and his inner thighs and the brunet was squirming after a minute. 

The asshole didn't come near his stiff cock, of course. 

Steve kissed Bucky's belly button and both of his nipples before he pecked him on the lips and said, "Turn around for me? On your knees?" 

Bucky nodded dumbly but needed a moment to gather his thoughts and do as he was told. 

Finally, he ended up on his knees, back to Steve and the art teacher pushed him forward so that he was basically in an all-fours position but he supported himself with his forearms on the bed. 

The man was almost trembling with anticipation of what Steve was going to do to him. 

The blond kissed his right shoulderblade and then down his spine, kissed almost every vertebra severally. 

Then he put his massive hands on each of Bucky's asscheeks and spread them. 

"You look delicious," Steve said before he delved right into Bucky's backside. 

He licked a stripe over the man's hole, at which he moaned loudly and pushed back immediately. 

"Patience, Buck," Steve said teasingly and Bucky turned his head to glare at the man and he had a really good retort on his tongue but Steve went back to let his tongue flick over the sensitive hole. 

Steve pressed a soft kiss to the whole before he prodded at Bucky's entrance with his tongue, loosening him up. 

The history teacher was trying to rub against the sheets but Steve pulled him up, didn't let him get that friction he so desperately needed. 

"Ngh, you're doing good, Stevie," the brunet praised and received a firmer kiss for that compliment. 

Steve began fucking Bucky with his tongue, tasting the man and Bucky feeling absolute bliss which he was positive was visible on his face but he didn't care about that.   
All he cared about was that Steve didn't stop what he was doing. 

And of course, that was when Steve stopped what he was doing. 

"Steeeve, no." 

"Steve, yes. Where's your lube and condoms?" 

Bucky collapsed on the bed and gestured limply to the bedside table. 

"You gonna fuck me now, Stevie?" 

The blond got out the lube and condoms and pressed another sweet kiss to Bucky's back. 

"Turn around again, Buck, I wanna see your lovely face." Steve puts his hands under Bucky's thighs to turn him around again and he wrapped his hand around the brunet's cock. 

"Go on, Steve, please, no fingers, I want your cock," Bucky begged, biting his lips, screwing his eyes shut. 

Steve retreated his hand and spread Bucky's legs, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. 

"Sure?" he asked, not wanting to hurt Bucky. 

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, fuck, Steve." 

"Okay, okay," the blond chuckled and jerked his own cock a few times before he rolled the condom onto it. 

Steve lined his cock up but hesitated to actually enter Bucky.   
Something that the brunet didn't like at all. 

"Steve! Fuck, come on," he whined, pushing back impatiently.

Steve didn't say anything but he did push into Bucky, relishing the tightness and hotness of the brunet. 

He grunted and stilled, not sure if he could take the pleasure he'd feel if he started moving now.

"Move!" Bucky nearly yelled and even almost started thrashing on the bed. 

Steve did start moving.

He started slow and gentle but in a short time he picked up his speed and then- 

"Fuck, yes, there, that's it, Stevie," Bucky moaned, throwing his head back, showcasing his neck and Steve wanted to kiss it but Bucky would kill him if he did that now. 

The art teacher grunted as Bucky was moaning and groaning shamelessly as Steve went harder and faster, making both of them get closer to heavenly relief. 

At some point, Steve hooked Bucky's right leg over his left shoulder, changing the ankle and therefore hitting Bucky's prostate in an even more intense way and the man made according noises meaning he moaned so loud that Steve wasn't sure if the shaking bed came from their moving or his sounds. 

"Touch me, please," Bucky said, throwing his arms over his head because he knows exactly that Steve won't not do it. 

In a second, Steve's hand was wrapped around Bucky's cock again, smearing the pre-come all over it and thus easing the glide. 

The room was filled with music, in Steve's ears. There was the sound of skin on skin and Bucky's moans corresponding to Steve's soft grunts. 

"I'm gonna come," Bucky warned panting just a second before he came all over Steve's hand and his own stomach. 

"Shit," Steve said as he watched Bucky falling apart and he felt himself reaching his climax. 

A few seconds after Bucky, he was coming inside the man, filling up the condom. 

He stayed still for a minute before he pulled out, pulled off the condom and threw it in the trashcan in one corner of Bucky's bedroom. 

Then he laid down beside the brunet. 

Both teachers just laid there for some time, slowly coming down from their highs and catching their breaths. 

Bucky had wiped his stomach with the freshly changed bedsheets and he knew he'd hate himself for that the next day but right now he was just too content for anything like bad feelings. 

They didn't say anything but then Steve's stomach rumbled. 

Bucky had to chuckle and he turned to his side to watch Steve's side profile which was as gorgeous as the rest of the man. 

"Hungry?" the brunet asked before he remembered that his fridge only contained a bottle of Coke and some carrots. 

"Yeah. You gonna cook somethin'?" 

Steve turned to his side, too, smiling expectantly. 

"Um...," Bucky looked away sheepishly and explained, "I don't really have food. And I mean that. I don't have anything except carrots and some toast, I think but I wouldn't bet on that." 

"You really don't have anything to eat?" Steve asked, his expression unbelieving but not really disappointed or sad or annoyed or anything negative for that matter. 

Bucky grimaced. He really should've gone grocery shopping at some point in the last week. 

Then the brunet said, "We can order something if you'd like."

The blond's face lit up at that. 

"Yeah. That sounds nice."

Bucky smiled at his colleague when a sudden thought hit him and his smile vanished. 

"Doesn't that sound like a date?" he asked aloud and he didn't really mean to say it and he also didn't like the sudden expression in Steve's face at all. 

"Would that be bad?" 

"Um, I don't know. Don't we hate each other?" 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

"I never hated you. Okay, I admit, I didn't like that you were liked by all of the students but whatever. When you first came to the school I even thought about asking you out but you were always looking at me as if you wanted to murder me so I was too scared. But I hope that's over now." 

Bucky stared at Steve. Okay. That was... unexpected. And now Bucky felt really dumb. 

There was a more or less comfortable silence between them.

After a few more minutes, Steve asked, "So? Chinese or Indian?"

"Chinese. I'll get the phone." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and kudos :-)


End file.
